


Draco's Will, Hermione's Testament

by Stephiealways



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, HEA, Mad Scientist, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephiealways/pseuds/Stephiealways
Summary: A mad scientist Draco may have gone too far with his latest experiment.Can he bring back Hermione without damning the world?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Draco's Will, Hermione's Testament

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely Halloween inspired story was not written by me but my lovely husband, Mr.Turtley as most people on DoF know him, and he has allowed me to post here.  
> He has estimated it will be about 10 chapters, but it is still very much so a WIP.  
> No update schedule but he hopes to have it all typed out in time for it to still be in season!  
> Enjoy chapter one!

The operating table was a cold, chilly metal with damp cracked leather straps that set the tone of the lifeless procedure. A room void of outside reminders of life, purposefully enclosed without windows, plants, or pictures. The only warmth in the room remained stitched inside the coarse black cloak of a Gryffindor alumni. Strapped down, motionless, and oblivious of her own peril; Draco stood tall and ready for his operation. It was time to prove himself as a “Great Wizard”, and cheat death like so many before him. Even if it was someone else’s death to cheat.

Outside the operating theater where Draco was eager to perform, there was a small audience of one powerlessly watching through a thick pane of one-sided glass. Behind the safety of the viewing glass, was not far enough away for the likes of Crabbe who had become the loyal assistant of Draco. Crabbe only continued to grow as he got older, blessing him with his intimidating size and stature that towered over 7 feet tall. Crabbe always felt fortunate that he was born this way as he would have never been the one to pick fights anyway: a gregarious gentle giant. Alone in the viewing room, Crabbe was trying to make himself comfortable sitting on a chair that was designed for normal sized people. Crabbe squirmed in his tiny chair maximizing the comfort of his buttocks against the guidance of proper posture, sacrificing his back and neck in an oddly contorted position so he could still see every happening in the operating room. Draco looked at the glass, sure of himself, Crabbe was watching, and nodded: It was time to begin.

It always started with the simplicity of a nod, but usually Crabbe was in the room with Draco to ensure he wouldn’t go “too far”. The purpose of this experiment was to let Draco do whatever he wanted this time. Crabbe knew that the damage was already done, the poor girl was already done-in before they arrived, but did Draco really need to experiment on a dead person? Especially a dead person they had both known for so long. It is not like Crabbe had any feelings for her, but he didn’t realize that Draco held such resentment against her to do this kind of thing. Draco was raised to hate mud bloods. Crabbe spent too long scared to move, he remained as frozen as the dead girl on the table: Hermione Granger.

As Draco nodded his assurances to his only friend, Crabbe, he reached back to comb his long-slicked back hair one last time as he pulled a mask over his sharp chin. Small rolling clouds began to roll into the operating theater. The formless shapes stacked on top of each other, becoming more dense to reveal a thick grayish green color that saturated the room. As the smoke billowed and filled the room, Draco started straight to work. There was only one light in the room that sat above the small table of tools he was about to use. The light wasn’t strong enough for Crabbe to see what tools Draco was actively using, so Crabbe stared at the light as his one lifeline to Draco as the room was completely obstructed from view in the ominous cloud.

Hours passed like summer days for Draco as he was engrossed in his magic, but for the rest of the world time stood still. This was an unprecedented experiment no matter how it was explained. Sure, there were some wizards that had escaped the claws of afterlife, hell that is where the deathly hallows came from, but no one knew if life was a condition that could simply be “fixed”. Crabbe never minded much for ethics, so he only realized these thoughts after many attempts of mental escape. Was Draco bent on bringing the dead back to life to make up for what he must do every day? Apparently, Crabbe needed a “time pause” from time to time, as he wasn’t a dunce just a little slow around the edges. 

In the years beyond the tragedies at Hogwarts, Draco had found moderate success in Quidditch and was a major contributor to the reform of the Slytherin culture. His fascination with magic always took him to weird obsessions, and overtime people began to see this about him. Years of wizards with good and bad intentions came to Draco with odd request’s, knowing that Draco would never condemn curiosity as he was a former Death Eater and all. Request’s to innovate new spells for medicine, requests to strengthen a disarm spell, requests to collect personal items of a cursed subject; Draco only ever cared about the challenge of discovery. Draco thought this would make him a hero, to show the world he is different from the person before, but any help he tried to hire, would always assume the worst. A young chap from Ravenclaw called Draco “morally bankrupt” after 3 days of meeting the demanding requests of curious witches and wizards. The poor student resigned his apprenticeship when a witch asked if Draco could perform an autopsy on a victim of black magic. It wasn’t the fact of an autopsy that bothered the Ravenclaw, it was what Draco said must be done before the procedure.

Although the room was cold, the drool that rolled down the cheek of Crabbe was colder. The napping giant was startled awake with a loud bell chime. Draco had finished. In a moment of nervous excitement Crabbe raced to place his moist face against the viewing glass. What had Draco done? As the smoke dissipated, the first sign of life was the crisp white of Draco’s wizard cloak. Draco designed the cloak to resemble a lab coat with many pockets easily accessible. His cloak had embellished dark outlining in the seams around the pockets to accentuate his prestige as a scientifically minded Wizard. More gas evacuated through the vents in an organized manner as Draco became visible with a less dense smoke, using his wand to gently push the air along with controlled flicks of his wrist. 

Even after the operation, there was still a green hue in the room. Draco had thought about removing his mask but thought twice about that electing to keep it on instead. His hands shook holding an oddly shaped wand over the lifeless body. Crabbe was clueless as to if that wand had always been in the room or not and didn’t recognize the odd shape from anywhere. Crabbe didn’t know if he should go in or continue watching as he paced back in forth in his tiny room. On the small table of tools Draco was using sat a jar with a closed lid. A jar containing the gas that once filled the room. A gas that hid everything Draco had done from Crabbe, and the world. Inside the jar, the gas looked thick, and appeared to have a clear weight to it. Draco reached to pick up the jar, but he reached back as he had a second to think twice about the action; instead, choosing to wear gloves before handling the gaseous substance. Crabbe finally noticed the body.

The body on the table looked mauled with surgical precision. Long incisions ran along her veins. Carved pieces of flesh sat on the table that was as proportional as Crabbe and his viewing chair. Hermione laid disrobed on the table, laden in stitching, with the deepest scare being between her breast’s, directly above the heart. Crabbe screamed alone in the viewing room. The scared tears and shouts of Crabbe were muted from Draco’s obsession. Draco began to hold the jar over Hermione. Before he opened the contents of the jar, he leaned in close to Hermione’s ear, and moved his mouth to speak directly to her. As the lid of the jar opened, Draco confidently reached for his mystery want. The odd twist of the wand contradicted Draco’s natural grace to spellcasting, but just as before the gas began to move with a slow purpose. The thick green cloud slowly crawled over the skin of Ms. Granger. It stretched and formed around Hermione to create a complete encapsulation around her and the operating table at the command of the silver haired scientist. Once the cloud no longer needed direction from Draco’s wand to linger, Draco reached in his front pocket for HIS wand for the finale spell. With wands in both hands Draco pulled his mask over his head, and casted a spell with such force it shook the walls around Crabbe. Hermione's body became a vacuum for the green concoction of a mad scientist, quickly sucking in and absorbing the airborne potion. Both rooms fell silent. What had Draco just done?


End file.
